


Consanguinity

by eveshka



Series: Tales of the Dawn King [34]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveshka/pseuds/eveshka
Summary: Consanguinity. The blood-bond of brotherhood. The bonding to become Kingsglaive was the hardest thing Ignis had ever done. In theory, it should have been easy. He could already sense Noctis’ magic, could feel the fire warm his hands, could feel the ice in his eyes and the lighting in his veins. He felt the ripple when Noctis drew from the sources that only those of the Bloodline could use.But this…





	Consanguinity

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: T  
> Warnings: None  
> Characters: Noctis Lucis Caelum, Ignis Scientia, Nyx Ulric  
> Time Period: One month before Insomnia falls  
> Location: Insomnia

Consanguinity. The blood-bond of brotherhood. The bonding to become Kingsglaive was the hardest thing Ignis had ever done. In theory, it should have been easy. He could already sense Noctis’ magic, could feel the fire warm his hands, could feel the ice in his eyes and the lighting in his veins. He felt the ripple when Noctis drew from the sources that only those of the Bloodline could use.

But this…

 

It had been explained to him. He was to report at zero five hundred hours, barefoot and wearing natural fiber loose fitting clothing. He would be measured for Kingsglaive uniform and further briefed. He was to wear no jewelry, no metal of any sort. His glasses would be permissible only during the measurements, but then they would have to be surrendered. He didn’t understand, but knew he needed to comply.

When he arrived, his measurements were taken quickly and without fuss. Once that was completed, he was given a box for his glasses, and after he’d surrendered them, Nyx Ulric walked into the room.

The reason he couldn’t wear his glasses was that he’d be channeling magic, and the last thing they wanted was for it to go awry and the metal in the frames to transduce. The reason for the loose-fitting clothing? Well, Nyx had quirked a grin and said that the bonding process had been known to have a certain effect and the loose fit would help preserve dignity.

Ignis wasn’t certain Ulric knew anything about dignity, but he chose to let it slide. Nyx advised him to meditate, and then left Ignis to it.

At zero six hundred hours, a similarly dressed Noctis walked into the room and looked to Ignis nervously. “Did anyone explain this to you?”

“I have been told some, but I would very much like to hear it from yourself as well, so as to further understand what will take place.” Ignis replied, rising to look to Noctis.

“It’s all pretty arcane, but I’m supposed to take you down to the Crystal, and then we do a bonding ceremony thing before the Crystal. Then I draw magic, but you’re the one that will cast it,” Noctis shrugged. “Dad said that once we do it, it’ll make more sense. I don’t understand it myself, but he said it was time to start, so let’s do this.”

 

The walk to the Crystal was shorter than Ignis had anticipated, having believed that the Crystal was well hidden. It hadn’t occurred to him that the Crystal was so very close… or that it looked like an ominous black and purple egg that had been partially cracked open. A geode, his mind supplied as he stared at it dumbly.

“Hey,” Noctis said, reaching out to Ignis. “Give me your hand.”

Ignis didn’t tear his gaze from the Crystal, only lifted his hand to Noctis. A sudden pain made Ignis flinch and look to his prince, but he didn’t pull away when Noctis grabbed his hand tightly and whispered words in a language that Ignis almost didn’t catch. Soli. The language was Soli. Older than Lucian, root words similar, but before Ignis’ brain could catch up and attempt to translate, Noctis had fallen silent.

Power began to ripple, Noctis throwing his free hand out to the Crystal, drawing on it, calling forth his bloodborne abilities, blood that was now merging with Ignis’ own blood. He could feel it itching at the palm of his hand, slowly tingling its way up his arm, as if hundreds of ants were crawling along his veins.

“Now, Ignis, cast. Draw on the magic and call it forth.” Noctis’ hand was tight against his own, eyes starting to take on a strange tint of color that Ignis realized matched the purple of the Crystal. Ignis turned his head, threw out his hand and _drew_.

Magic raced through Noctis, up Ignis’ arm and spread through him, turning his very self into that power, made him hum and zing and feel as if every nerve in his body had fired off at once. It crackled, snapped, arced through him and in a wash of euphoria, flame burst free from his hand and he had three seconds to be amazed by it before Noctis had released him and he fell to the floor.

 

Ignis opened his eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling. His glasses were beside him, and he collected them, putting them on as he sat up in the small bed. The world swayed around him, and for a moment, he wasn’t certain he could rise to his feet. But he was sweaty and sticky and he couldn’t remember much of how he’d gotten in the room, only that his clothing was clinging and he wanted a shower rather badly.

“Hey, let me help with that,” Ulric spoke from the corner of the room and was at Ignis’ side almost immediately. “You’re going to be wobbly for a few… took me three hours to get my wits under me. Crowe was out a day.”

“And me?” Ignis rasped, clasping Nyx’s arm as he helped him across the room. “How long have I been out?” The world wobbled dangerously, and Ignis welcomed Nyx’s steadying arm across his back.

“Regis picked you up off the floor about six hours ago.” Six hours and he still felt like this? No wonder Regis had shown signs of aging much faster after the Kingsglaive was formed. “All right, there’s a handrail, towels and clothing in there, so do what you need to. Leave everything on the floor and it’ll get taken care of by staff. Bang on the wall three times if you need me.”

Ignis was surprised that Nyx was letting him into the shower alone, but nodded and wobbled his way into the small room. Once he got settled in the room with the door closed, he began to undress. And, cheeks burning, finally understood what Nyx had meant. _Oh_. _Well_. _That’s a thing_.

 

The shower did nothing to help his mortification, and indeed it only worsened when he turned off the water and heard Nyx and Noctis speaking. “..nk he’s okay?”

“Wild garula couldn’t rip him from your side, Your Highness. Never doubt that man’s heart.” Nyx’s voice sounded sure of his observation, and Ignis felt his cheeks blaze again as he sat on the bench to dry himself with a towel. Had the power had the same effect on Noctis?

Ignis decided in that moment that unless Noctis brought it up, he wouldn’t speak of it. He only prayed Nyx would have the decency to keep silent himself. With nothing further for it, Ignis dressed, choosing not to listen further, and then banged on the wall three times.

The door opened, and Nyx slipped in, offering his aid. He said nothing, only nodded to Ignis, and relieved, Ignis nodded back. Nyx would say nothing. Ignis understood.

 

Outside, Noctis stood on his own two feet, clearly having showered and changed, and when he saw Ignis, he winced. “Damn, Iggy… you look like I put you through three rounds with Gladio.” He reached for the older man, and Nyx led Ignis to him.

Once Ignis was handed to Noct, Nyx bowed, his fist over his heart. “I leave him in your care, Your Highness.  Just remember my advice.”

“Yeah, yeah. Get lost,” Noctis rolled his eyes at Nyx, and Ignis couldn’t help but wonder what he had missed by not paying full attention, but Noctis pulled Ignis against him and all thoughts flew out of Ignis’ head. “I’m sorry, Specs. I didn’t know. You just dropped like a rock and I couldn’t wake you and Dad…”

Ignis buried his smile against Noctis’ shoulder. “It’s quite all right, Noct. I’m fine. A day or two, and we can continue the bonding.” He drew himself upright, steadier on his feet than before. “Now, let’s get some food and we can go over further schedule arrangements.”

Noctis huffed, though moved alongside Ignis as he headed for the door. “Only you would wake up from that and think about scheduling. Nyx is right; you’re perfect.”

Ignis felt his cheeks darken, and he cleared his throat. “Far from it, Noct. Now tell me what’s next in this exercise?”

Noctis paused, and Ignis turned to look to him, noting the bottom lip between his teeth and the uncertainty in his face as he refused to look up. “Ignis… I… Nyx said to leave it, but… it’s normal. With the First. That’s why…” Now it was Noctis who had cheeks of scarlet.

“That’s why you chose me. I understand,” Ignis replied softly. Yes, it was custom for the Shield to be First in all things, but there was a bond, unshakeable and undeniable between Ignis and Noctis. And now, they were bonded closer still. “Now, I would be remiss indeed in not ensuring in your wellbeing, so let us go eat.”

“No vegetables?” Noctis asked hopefully as they headed for the door once again.

Ignis hid a smile. “I think, perhaps, you have earned a night off from vegetables. But tomorrow, I expect you to eat your potatoes at the very least.”

“As long as they’re fried and drowning in ketchup.”

“I suppose that is all this put-upon advisor can hope for.”

Noctis snorted, and Ignis knew they’d be all right.

**Author's Note:**

> #Ignoctweek


End file.
